legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Betuor/Atlantis (working title)
This the first of my line blogs about my Wiki Server world ideas since people don't think I can make. Story 1 The story revolves around Crux Prime. Doc Overbuild has realized there is a large, intact piece of the Venture Koi somewhere on on the planet chunk. He has Hael Storm sent some Venture League scouts to go check it out. They discover that the source lies underwater. Hael then sends in the Venture League's Deep Sea Salvage Crew to investigate further since they are the Venture League's finest divers. When they arrive, they set up a base and a teleporter that leads to Nexus Tower. They then headed out in search of their objective. Along their search, they discover some atlantis/mythran type architacture. They then run into some squid, shark, and manta warriors. A battle ensure, but the Deep Sea Salvage Crew were unequiped. They proceed to retreat back to their base where the Nexus Force were sending back-up, one being a rank 1 Space Maurader. The warriors then attacked and a battle ensured. The Space Maurader was battling a shark warrior when he threw a grenade/bomb. The shark warrior ate it and instead of it destroying it, the Maestrom corrupted it. It then bit some other warriors, which then also got infected. The Maelstrom warriors then swam off. The Deep Sea Salvage Crew then headed of the next day in search of their objective, better equiped this time. They soon discovered that almost all of the warriors had been infected. The Deep Sea Salvage Crew then decided to head back to base to call in some professional Nexus Force soldiers. Mission Chain The mission chain starts by talking to Hael who tells you to go check in with the leader of Deep Sea Salvage Crew, Captain Ace Speedman, and get a status update. You then go back to give your report. Hael comments that they need some back-up, give you diving gear, and sends you back. You do a few missions where you do some things around the base and get some more gear. You then get the okay to head into the water to investigate. You do a few missions that involve enemies and then you get sent to talk to the remaining manta warriors. When you do that, you get sent to prove yourself worthy. After that, they sent you into the seabed to retrive the Manta Key. You then report back to the base where you give them the key to investigate. You then get sent back out to make contact with the remainning squid warriors. They send you out to prove yourself and then send you to the Gateway of the Squid to retrive the Squid Key where you also find the Diver held prisoner. You can rescue the Diver who then disappears like the Ninjago villagers and reappears at a scenic location on the map as a vendor. You then bring that key back to the base where the research of the other is done. It appears the keys unlock a portal to a mythran vault where they store a powerful device. They then send you over to the remainning shark warriors. They send you on a dangerous mission to prove yourself (they are the least trusting) and then send you to the Shark Temple. The Shark Temple is a motified version of the Portal of Atlantis. You then bring the key back to the base where they tell you what they've learned from the new research. They say taht there is a portal somewhere with a powerful warrior guarding it. They then send you out to do a mission where you smash some more enemies to get some more training. You then get told where to go to find the portal. The potal is in a motified version of the Portal of Atlantis. This is in a battle instance where you have to battle waves of enemies before you can battle a Maelstrom Portal Emporer. The instance is very similar to the Frakjaw battle. You then get the device which you take back to Dco Overbuild. He then tells you the device will need a lot of work. Areas The Base The base acts as the HQ of the Deep Sea Salvage Crew. It has many computers and other details. It has a second story with some more tech pieces. One side of the base is a portal that keeps the water outside. If you have diving gear on you can pass through. Deep Blue The Deep Blue is the area right outside the Base and connects to about every other location. It has a few of each type of enemy located here. It also has the camps scattered around in it. Manta Camp The Manta Camp is where the remaining manta warriors are located. It is a small area of seaweed. Squid Camp The Squid Camp is where the remaining squid warriors are located. It is inside the wreckage of the Venture Koi. Shark Camp The Shark Camp is where the remaining shark warriors are located. They are inside a cave. Seabed The Seabed is full of seaweed and Maelstrom Manta Warriors. It's layout is in the form of a maze. At it's center is a small manta shrine with the Manta Key at it. Gateway of the Squid The Gateway of the Squid is a larger version of the set of the set of the same name. You enter through an open gate and walk down a corridor with an archway, with a giant stone squid, at the end. You are then on a big platform in the middle of a ravine. On the platform is a small squid shrine with the Squid Key at it and a bunch of Maelstrom Squid Warriors. Shark Temple The Shark Temple is a motified and larger version of the Portal of Atlantis set. You enter through a large shark mouth. You then proceed up some stairs where you come to a labrynth of small rooms. The rooms are filled with Maelstrom Shark Warriors. When you come to the end of the labrynth, you come out on the top of the temple when there is a small shark shrine with the Shark Key at it and a couple of Maelstrom Shark Warriors. The Ravine The Ravine is a the end of the Deep Blue. On the Deep Blue side is a crashed Neptune Carrier with a few divers around it. It's hanger has a quick build at it that builds a bridge that you can swim across. On the other side, there are a few enemies and the entrance to the Portal of Atlantis. The Portal of Atlantis The outside/entrance to the portal is a motified version of the outside of the of the Portal of Atlantis set. the entrance to the minigame is like the portal, but only with 3 key slots. the inside of the instance is inside a big fortress. At the back of the fortress is a ledge where the Maelstrom Portal Emporer stands. To either side of him is an open gate which 3 waves of enemies come in through. At the end of each wave, a quick build appears which when built forms a giant harpoon gun that knocks down the Maelstrom Portal Emporer's armor. At the end of the 3 waves, all of it's armor is gone and it comes down onto the battlefield. You then go through 2 more waves in which some more enemies appear and assist the Maelstrom Portal Emporer. At the end of the battle, a chest appears. NPCs Captain Ace Speedman: Team Leader - Mission Giver - The Base Axel Storm: Tech Expert - Mission Giver - The Base Bobby Buoy: Rookie - Mission Giver - The Base Professor Sam Rhodes: Scientist/Historian - Mission Giver - The Base Addy Zett: Equipment Specialist - Vendor - The Base Revid Abucs: Diver - Vendor - Deep Blue Manta Ray: Manta Leader - Mission Giver - Manta Camp Eagle Ray: Manta Warrior - Mission Giver - Manta Camp Sting Ray: Manta Warrior - Mission Giver - Manta Camp Ray Ray: Manta Warrior - Mission Giver - Manta Camp Vampia Oegops: Squid Warrior - Mission Giver - Squid Camp Humolt Oegops: Squid Warrior - Mission Giver - Squid Camp Cephalo Oegops: Squid Warrior - Mission Giver - Squid Camp Grite Jaws: Shark Warrior - Mission Giver - Shark Camp Mango Jaws: Shark Warrior - Mission Giver - Shark Camp Dr. Jeff Fisher: Marine Biologist - Mission Giver - The Ravine Lance Spears: First Mate - Mission Giver - The Ravine Enemies Maelstrom Manta Warrior Manta warrior with trident arm. Attacks with a sweep of it's trident for 4 damage and attacks by making a shock field aroung itself for 2 damage and stun. Maelstrom Squid Warrior Squid warrior with trident arm. Attacks with sweep of it's trident for 4 damage and attacks with it's tentacles for 2 damage. Maelstrom Shark Warrior Shark warrior with trident arm. Attacks with sweep of it's trident for 4 damage and attacks with a massive chomp for 5 damage and posion. Maelstrom Portal Emporer Portal Emporer with trident arm. Attacks with sweep of it's trident for 6 damage. Items Dive Gear - 4i 4a - Head and Shoulder - Allows entry through water portals. Dive Gear with Lights - 4i 5a - Head and Shoulder - Stun - Allows entry through water portals. Dive Gear with Propellers - 5i 4a - Head and Shoulder - Speed Boost - Allows entry through water portals. Basic Harpoon - 1-1-1 Quality Harpoon - 1-2-2 - Fires shot that deals 6 damage for 3i. Great Harpoon - 2-3-3 - Fires shot that deals 9 damage for 3i. Fish Bomb - 12 - Releases a homing bomb. Diving Legs - 1i 1a Flippered Diving Legs - 2i 1a - Swim Diving Suit - 2i 3a Pets New Mechanics Water While in water, coming down from a jump is slowed. New Abilites Swim Swim only works while in water. When activated, you jump up in the air and can move as you slowly float back down to the ground. Category:Blog posts